


This Is Your Heart

by Starofwinter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: They always cling a little tighter after a fight.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	This Is Your Heart

They cling a little tighter after a fight. They're alive, they healed, but there's always the fear that _this time-_

Even after centuries, it never gets easier seeing each other be cut down. Waking up with one another's blood on their hands, sightless eyes gazing back. They always die together. No matter what, they die together. 

Hands linked, no longer sticky with blood but only stained with the memory of it, crossed over a chest to feel the way their hearts beat together. Breaths measured in time, ghosting over skin still damp from a shared shower. 

Booker and Andy always give them some time together after missions gone bad, let them fall back into sync before they meet back up for food and debriefing and decompressing. They almost never speak in that time, they don't need to. Speaking would break the eggshell-fragile peace of them and expose the scraped raw hearts beneath. 

When they join the others, it's with smiles and jokes and hands held until they go to sleep that night, wrapped safely in the warmth that burns between them. 


End file.
